The present disclosure is related to power generation from waste gasses, such as landfill gasses.
Electricity generated from landfill waste gas reduces the demand for electricity from fossil fuels. In addition, combusting the landfill gas, which is largely comprised of the “greenhouse” gas, i.e., methane, prevents the methane from escaping into the atmosphere where it is more damaging to the atmosphere's ozone layer than carbon dioxide. Fuel sources that are generated from landfill waste gasses pose a unique set of challenges for the operation of internal combustion engines of electrical power generators. The quality and quantity of waste gas being generated by the landfill fluctuates by time of day, time of year and the amount of precipitation. Further, the internal combustion engines of the generator may be required to run continuously for days requiring that the generators be extremely durable. The durability of the internal combustion engines may be reduced by the formation of deposits on the combustion and exhaust surfaces of the internal combustion engine formed from the combustion of the landfill waste gasses.